


A Baby Yoda Christmas!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Gen, The Child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck buys Chris a baby Yoda for Christmas!
Kudos: 12





	A Baby Yoda Christmas!

Buck was at Target getting some last minute Christmas shopping done for the kids when he had everyone but Chris when Buck was going to find the perfect gift for Chris who was starting to get into Star Wars so Buck wanted to buy Chris something from Star Wars when Eddie gave Buck some suggestions on what he’s getting Chris for Christmas along with what his family is getting Chris “Why not something from that new show on Disney Pluse? Harry is very into it and he said that they have toys that go with the show.” Bobby told Buck when Buck looked into getting Chris something from “The Mandelorian” 

Eddie sent Buck a text of all the Star Wars stuff when Buck smiled as he didn’t see what Buck was going to get Chris if Buck can find it because the toys that Buck wants to get Chris is one of the hottest toys this year so it will be very hard to find.

“Excuse me do you guys have any more of “The Child.” 11” dolls?” Buck asked one of the employees who smiled “it’s for my best friend’s son he’s getting into Star Wars and I wanted to get him something from “The Mandalorian.” Buck told the employee “let me check in the back.” Buck said thank you when he smiled as he did have a plan B if they can’t find the doll. 

Buck felt like he waited forever for the employee to come back but it was only a few minutes “here you for sir it’s the last one.” Buck said thank you when he smiled as he went to go play for the present before Buck went home and wrapped Chris’ presents when Chris and Eddie were going to come over tomorrow for dinner and present exchange when Chris has a present for Buck. 

The next afternoon! 

Buck worked all afternoon to make dinner for Chris and Eddie who should be here soon when Buck smiled at the fact that he was getting Chris something that he would enjoy. “Buck we’re here!” Chris said when Buck smiled as Chris walked in and hugged Buck “hey buddy! I’m so excited that you and your dad came to celebrate Christmas with me a few days early!” Buck told Chris who smiled as Eddie hugged Buck also “it smells good!” Eddie told Buck “Bobby showed me a few new recipes and this one sounded very good.” Buck said as he made “Chicken and dumplings from scratch. 

After they ate dinner Eddie helped Buck clean up the dishes before they went to the living room and Chris opened his presents from Buck “thank you Buck! I love him!” Chris said when he hugged Buck who smiled as he felt very proud of getting the present for Chris “your welcome buddy!” Buck said as Chris handed Buck his present with a home made card which made Buck smile “Dear Buck Merry Christmas love Christopher!” Buck read when he smiled at Chris before he opened the present and smiled “thank you buddy! He’s perfect!” Buck told Chris when Eddie and Chris went to Build A Bear and got Buck the “The Child” which made Buck smile “Merry Christmas Buck!” Eddie said as they all hugged “Merry Christmas you guys!” Buck said as he felt so much at home in LA instead of Hershey with his parents.


End file.
